


Your Eyes Tell

by Gela_Ace



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Car Accidents, Got the idea in YT, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Insecurity, May or may not write it as permanent, Memory Loss, Pranks and Challenges, References to Depression, Thanks to my insperations haha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:40:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29465892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gela_Ace/pseuds/Gela_Ace
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 2





	Your Eyes Tell

_**Its supposed to be a harmless prank.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**Not like this.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**Help.** _


End file.
